DESCRIPTION: The current application proposes to complete the work initiated on this grant, currently in its tenth year of funding, by characterizing the nuclear factor and determining the mechanism of its action and its relationship to TNF with respect to ACC promotor II expression and PAI-1 gene expression. Finally, the investigators intend to overexpress the nuclear factor and use the factor to establish its role in the control of PAI-1 and ACC gene expression in in vitro transcription systems.